Blue Destiny
by blue sakuras
Summary: Being a part of something bigger than you can imagine...some people hope to have this dream come true.. while others hope that day will never come... but for Kagome Higurashi..that day has come... InuKag MirSan


AN: I got this back from my just wonderful beta-reader, trixie-trix!  
  
Oh and I based Kagome on the Japanese school program thing. See, from what I know, it's like this.  
  
Elementary school = 7 years (including kindergarten) [starting from age five]  
  
Junior high = 3 years [so she's 15 after last year of it]  
  
High school = 3 years (but they have to take test to get in, it's kinda like getting intoa university/college here in the US.) [she would be 18]  
  
Most people ususally go onto high school, but in Kagome's case, she stopped at Jr. High and got a job. Ok? So she's 17 right now. [so... two years have passed...]  
  
And if I'm wrong about the school system, please tell me! (But it'll be too late for this story... -.-;)  
  
~*~  
  
Blue Destiny  
  
Introductions and Propositions  
[Part 1]  
  
By: bs~  
  
::In a dark and distant place::  
  
"NO!" she screamed, lunging towards the staggering boy. There was blood splattered all over the woman and the boy, but it seemed all of it was the boy's...  
  
Giving her a weak smile, a trickle of blood slowly dripping onto the floor.  
  
Drip.  
  
Drip.  
  
"I-I'm sorry S-sango..." was all he managed to choke out before collapsing onto the floor. She screamed and raised her weapon, aiming for the beast that took his life, but all was in vain. An arm grabbed her wrist roughly and tightened, forcing her to let go of the weapon. Another arm encircled her waist and lifted her onto his shoulder, running off.  
  
"LET ME GO! OH DAMN IT ALL JUST LET ME GO!" her screams and pleas echoed. The man paid no attention, and kept his fast pace.  
  
"It is our duty." He growled, after setting her down, far far away from the fallen boy. "To NOT let our emotions get in the way of our duties!"  
  
The woman only sobbed, covering her face, tears pouring out. "Let her be, Sesshoumaru." Another voice spoke. He went over to the woman and knelt beside her, holding her close and stroking her hair. "It's alright. It'll be alright." He whispered soothingly into her ear.  
  
This only caused the woman to throw her arms around him and sob even harder. Sesshoumaru's golden eyes narrowed. "Fine. But be sure to come back with her. Leave him." He commanded, looking back in the direction that the boy lay... the fallen boy... the one that was left behind.  
  
"You know this means that we..." the man holding the woman started. Sesshoumaru nodded.  
  
"We need another member." He finished for the other man. "I am aware of that. Our numbers must remain balanced." And started off, only to disappear when a wall of blue light flashed brightly around him, and fading away. The other man looked out into the horizon. The sun was setting. The beasts would soon come out to feed... they mustn't dawdle... In her condition, she would be no match for the monsters... and he... he knew all too well that one could not survive by one's self in such a place... and the boy...  
  
There was no hope left for the boy. He had fallen. And that, in itself was indeed very fatal...  
  
Because, in this place, it was truly every man for himself...  
  
^.~  
  
::In present day Tokyo::  
  
"You can't be serious!" Kagome shouted, eyes narrowing at the man sitting in front of her.  
  
"I can. And I have. You, Higurashi Kagome, are FIRED. That is the end of it!" he roared, his patience snapping. "We have been at this for an hour! DROP IT! And kindly LEAVE!"  
  
Kagome snarled and rose from her chair. She put both hands flat on the desk, closed her eyes, and took a deep breath. The man in front of her gave her a bemused look.  
  
But that calm, amused expression disappeared completely when she opened her eyes... and started trashing his desk. Grabbing whatever she could, she flung at him. Or more correctly, at the wall behind him.  
  
Her aim wasn't very good. However, her boss's was. After ducking Webster's dictionary and 5,000 Things To Do On A Rainy Day, he slammed his hand onto the button that was labeled 'SECURITY'.  
  
Two big, bulky men in suits immediately appeared in the doorway. "You buzzed us Mr. Gumo?" one asked slowly. The other cocked his head and stared into space.  
  
"YES! GET HER OUT OF HERE!" he shouted, pointing at Kagome, who was still flinging things around with great abandon.  
  
The two men nodded and started heading for Kagome. Getting there, they stood directly in front of her and narrowed their beady little eyes.  
  
"Miss. We ask that you refrain from hurtling things. Thank you. That will be all." The first one said primly. Kagome almost laughed, but she quickly made a little plan on talking to the security guards. The biggest fools they probably were...  
  
"Oh... why?" she asked innocently, batting her eyelashes at them, a wide smile gracing her already flushed face.  
  
The men seemed to startle, for they spluttered as they both tried to tell her something. Finally, they composed themselves and looked over at their boss. "Well?" 'Mr. Gumo' practically yelled at them. Why was he always stuck with the stupid ones? They were NOT helpful... especially in situations involving fires... pissed off employees... and gas... lots and lots of gas...  
  
"Because. She. Is. Trying. TO. KILL. ME!" Mr. Gumo yelled at them. Gods...  
  
"Oh."  
  
Turning to face Kagome, she quickly dropped her scowl and smiled pleasantly at the men. One smiled back and nodded his head at her. The other frowned and gave him a sharp jab in the ribs with his elbow.  
  
"You heard him." Said the first one. The second one, who had nodded at her, looked at her sternly. She dropped her smile... about a centimeter or so.  
  
"I'm sorry." She replied, trying not to slam a big fat book onto their heads to get their brains to start up. "I'm PMSing." Smiling sweetly, she started walking for the door. All three men winced when she slammed the door and the glass cracked. Turning her head, she glared at Mr. Gumo "See you." And she directed the usually favored finger for situations like this at him, [in other words, she flipped him off] "in hell." And she slammed the door once again, knocking out all the remaining pieces of glass.  
  
After staring for a few minutes, words were finally spoken. "Such a nice girl." One said. The other nodded in agreement.  
  
Then they turned around. "Did you need anything else Mr. Gumo?" Mr. Gumo stared at them both in disbelief.  
  
"Mr. Gumo?" the other one asked tentatively. "Mr. Gumo? ...Mr. Gumo?" he repeated.  
  
"What?" he snapped.  
  
"Did you need anything?" the first one asked. Mr. Gumo's vein in his forehead was throbbing noticeably.  
  
"GET OUT!"  
  
^.~  
  
"I can't believe that no good boss of yours fired you!" a voice ranted from the phone. Kagome tentatively pulled it a couple of inches away from her ear, but still able to hear every word. "Wait... on second thought, I CAN believe it! He was a no good guy! You've been working with that company for TWO years Kagome! How could he just fire you like that?"  
  
Kagome sighed. "Well, Mama it's like this. I was called up to the office, and right when I planted my ass down on that chair, he said, 'You're fired'." She spoke in a sickly sweet voice, dripping with sarcasm.  
  
"Don't take that tone with me!" a voice lectured over the phone. "And come home tomorrow for dinner! We've missed you. Souta especially." The voice in the phone softened. Kagome sighed.  
  
"Alright. Just to cheer up the little bugger."  
  
"Don't call me that!" a voice piped up, scaring the crap out of her, and causing a little scare in the old lady sitting across from her. Picking up the phone from the floor, she got a lot of strange looks from other people on the train. Glaring at them, she dared any to ask her why she did that. Still glaring, she put the phone back next to her ear.  
  
"– and you listening in on phone calls! Eavesdropping! Souta, this calls for a grounding!"  
  
"But Mooooom!"  
  
"Don't you but Mom me! Get off the phone right this instant and go to your room!" her mother ordered.  
  
Kagome smirked. Ah... it was just like she never left home.  
  
"So, I'll be around there tomorrow around... 6?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Ok. See you darling!"  
  
"Bye Mama!" and she hung up as she exited the train and that crappy station, whilst turning left and walking briskly in that direction. It was the WORST day of her life.  
  
First, getting fired at a job she worked at for TWO YEARS wasn't pleasant. She had gotten that job right when she graduated from junior high! She was dedicated in her work.  
  
She did LOADS of overtime.  
  
And what did she get in return after two years of dedicated work? She got fired!  
  
What was wrong with that? That Gumo was a twisted, sick bastard.  
  
Oh he will PAY...  
  
Kagome grinned evilly, whistling cheerily as she reached her apartment building and went inside, reaching her apartment very quickly. As she opened the door, she smiled and relaxed, since she was the only one there. But then she glanced around her T.V to find two complete strangers sitting on her couch.  
  
Then she did what all those soap opera stars she always liked to watch did in situations like this.  
  
She fainted dead away.  
  
The two sitting on the couch stared at her for a few minutes, unmoving, before one of them got up and picked Kagome up in his arms and carried her out of the door. The woman sitting on the couch groaned in frustration and got up, hurriedly following him.  
  
But not before she took the cat.  
  
^.~  
  
Kagome slowly regained her senses, but didn't open her eyes. It didn't seem like her apartment. Had she been kidnapped?  
  
As she heard the blaring horns and the yells from somewhere, sort of muffled sounding, Kagome concluded that she was in a moving vehicle.  
  
Still under the pretense of being knocked out, she listened intently to the conversation between her kidnappers. "I TOLD you we should have waited for her to come home and THEN knocked on her door!" a woman's feminine voice hissed.  
  
A deep, masculine voice replied her, with a hint of boredom in his tone. "Well... what should we have done then?"  
  
"What I just SAID!"  
  
"I don't see what was wrong with waiting for her on the couch."  
  
"She was SURPRISED to see people there! Hello? She lives by herself! Well... except for this cute kittie! Who's a good widdle kitten? Who's a good widdle widdle girl?"  
  
Kagome sat up and blinked, deciding it wouldn't harm her to let them know she was awake. "Buyo's a boy actually. But I neutered him, so I guess that would make him an it right?"  
  
Sango blinked.  
  
Sesshoumaru turned his head away, and held a hand to his eyes, covering them quickly while muttering something about insane women.  
  
"GYAAAA!" Sango screeched out of surprise, causing Kagome to wince.  
  
Sesshoumaru muttered something before holding a hand over Sango's mouth, which was gaping.  
  
"Ignore her. Kagome Higurashi I presume?"  
  
Kagome was a bit too shocked to do anything but nod her head. Sesshoumaru gave her a little nod of his own. "Good."  
  
And the car suddenly sped up, much to Kagome's dismay and adding to her sinking feeling of stress. She darted her eyes around the car, looking for possible escape routes. Sesshoumaru noticed this and read her thoughts. "There aren't any ways of getting out of here without going through us."  
  
Kagome slanted her eyes into a glare and looked over both him and Sango. The girl seemed to be still getting over her shock and the man stared dispassionately back at her.  
  
Scoffing, she turned her head away to look out the window and tried to remember store names for when she got away from those two and ran for her life.  
  
They seemed pretty fit... no wait... that man looked like he was at the peak of his body... which was extremely... extremely HOT... Kagome only hoped that she wasn't drooling.  
  
The girl seemed like she was a tomboy of sorts... outrunning them would be hard.  
  
So maybe she should just whack each of them on the heads really really hard and hope they're unconscious and run for it?  
  
"Don't try it. It won't work." Sesshoumaru's voice broke through her thoughts. It took her a minute to figure out just exactly what he had said. Then she pulled a face.  
  
How did he know what she was thinking?  
  
Kagome's eyes widened. Of course! "You must do this all the time!" Kagome shrieked, pointing an accusatory finger at Sesshoumaru. He merely grabbed it roughly and bent it away from him, causing Kagome to emit a yelp of pain.  
  
"Shut up. Don't wake her up." Arching her eyebrows, Kagome snuck a look at Sango. She was lying there, like a life sized doll and was mumbling something about fags and coffee...?  
  
"She's talking about rags and waffles." Sesshoumaru nodded, as if he thoroughly explained everything.  
  
"Thaaaaaaanks. That explained EVERYTHING."  
  
Sesshoumaru glared at her, efficiently shutting her up. The rest of the car trip resulted in silence, as Sango was still in her comatose state, mumbling about... cats and rats?  
  
::ONE HOUR LATER::  
  
As the car drove on for what seemed like forever to Kagome, she sighed and sneaked another glance at Sesshoumaru and Sango. Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes, seeing her 'sneaky glance' clearly. It was getting rather irritating.  
  
Sango had gotten over the initial shock and was now trying to make the car livelier by chatting. Unfortunately... Kagome wasn't really in the mood to talk back, in the situation she was in and Sesshoumaru... he just never really 'chatted'.  
  
"So... how's life?" Sango finally threw at Kagome as a last resort... she hadn't been interested in money... in the latest fashion... make up... DOGS.... CATS... EVERYTHING...  
  
Kagome, upon hearing the question, just threw Sango a dirty look. "Shut up Sango." Sesshoumaru growled, at the end of his wits.  
  
It was rather hard to sit in the car with a woman who never liked being in the house, excluding the exercise room and sleeping, and one that could never be quiet long enough to be a good hitman... err... woman.  
  
"Why?" Sango turned her attention on him, glad to have found something to do.  
  
Try and make Sesshoumaru lose his patience.  
  
"Because you are irritating." Never mind annoying Sesshoumaru. Get him angry!  
  
That would give her something to do!!!  
  
"Why?"  
  
Sesshoumaru chose to ignore this one and face the window, staring straight through the tinted windows of the limo.  
  
"Wait –"Kagome looked around her and saw that she was in fact sitting in a limo. "OH MY GOD! THIS IS A LIMO!!!"  
  
There was a loud snort from Sesshoumaru's side of the limo. Sango stared at the man in shock. Did he just –  
  
Yes.  
  
Yes he did.  
  
He.  
  
Sesshoumaru.  
  
Just.  
  
Snorted.  
  
Sango's eyes were wider than dinner plates, gazing at Sesshoumaru with this dazed expression. Kagome furrowed her eyebrows, but looked at Sesshoumaru, who was glaring at Sango, as if daring her to talk.  
  
Kagome frankly thought that Sango had gone into shock already. "Why is my discovery of this..." and gestured towards the car they were sitting in, "so amusing to you?"  
  
Sesshoumaru stopped glaring at Sango and instead chose to look over Kagome throughly. Kagome suddenly froze up, as his eyes met her. This man... his eyes. They were cold...  
  
...uncompassionate...  
  
...and of no conscience...  
  
That was what his eyes told her. Kagome quickly looked away from his cold, golden eyes and quickly placed a scowl on her face, as to hide the fact that she had been... intimidated by just a glare.  
  
"You have been in this car for over an hour, Kagome Higurashi." The words that came out of his mouth were ice cold. The way he ground out each word sounded as if he was threatening her... but he wasn't. He was just talking to her. Scary.  
  
Kagome made a mental note to never get on his bad side. Too bad her memory wasn't that good right now. She spoke before she could even think about her words. "Well, sorry Mister I Kidnapped Kagome And Now I'm Going To Poke Fun At Her, but I was KIDNAPPED in case you didn't notice."  
  
Sesshoumaru snarled and lunged towards the car. He leapt at Kagome, pinning her to the car... his nose an inch away from hers. Sango got over her shock in a matter of a second.  
  
"Sesshoumaru! What are you – "Sango fell silent as Sesshoumaru turned back and gave her a sharp glare, effectively reminding her who was in charge.  
  
Sango lowered her head and looked out the window, pretending they weren't there. If he was going to be that way... so was she.  
  
Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes at Sango's back before turning around to once again, be millimeters away from Kagome's face. "What... what do you want?" Kagome squeaked.  
  
Sesshoumaru growled. Kagome was suddenly very aware of the provacative position they were in. He was on top of her  
  
On.  
  
Top.  
  
Of.  
  
Her. Kagome's eyes widened and wondered what he was going to do. He wouldn't... no... would he?  
  
What was the point of kidnapping her? "I'm not that type of man. And pay attention, don't let your mind wander!" he told her sharply, effectively disrupting her thoughts.  
  
Kagome nodded slightly. Sesshoumaru seemed to take this as a good answer and slid off her, and sat down right next to her, much to Kagome's dismay.  
  
"Get this straight." Sesshoumaru spoke as he gazed directly at her. Kagome felt uncomfortable in such scrutiny and shifted around in her seat. "You are kidnapped. Yes. So shut up!"  
  
Sango chose then to interrupt. "But you said it was an accident!"  
  
"To you it was an accident." Sesshoumaru replied indifferently.  
  
Sango's eyes narrowed. "Well I won't tolerate this!"  
  
"Like you won't tolerate Miroku?"  
  
"That doesn't even have anything to do with the subject!" Sango screeched, causing the car to veer a little as the driver jumped.  
  
"Sorry Mr. Taiyoukai!" he called back through the intercom.  
  
Ignoring the apology given to him, Sesshoumaru stared at Sango until she looked away. Then he spoke. "Because you don't want competition for his feelings."  
  
Then Kagome gasped. Sango had just disappeared!  
  
And not to mention that... there was two blue petals where she was...  
  
"Oh... my... god..." Kagome breathed before she fainted dead away.  
  
Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes before rolling down the tinted screen that separated the driver and him and tapped the driver. "Hojo, I'll be taking her straight to the office now." The driver turned around halfway and nodded.  
  
"But sir... why didn't you just do it like that the first time she was out?"  
  
Sesshoumaru's glare made him shut up.  
  
He answered the question to himself as he gently picked up Kagome in his arms, and in a swirl of blue light, he disappeared.  
  
Hojo sighed and drove on. It would be another hour or two before he could even get to the office building.  
  
~*~  
  
AN: Here ya go. And I hope this fic doesn't become like DYLM?... or anything like it... so many problems... but I have this planned out... and you guys HAVE to thank trixie-trix for this chapter~  
  
Because I promised I'd have the chapter to her by today and I did!  
  
So... review! ~please?  
  
Ta ta~ bs~ (thy name is bullshit) 


End file.
